GHOST LOVE
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] / HUNHAN ft KaiSoo / Ch4 / Cerita mengenai 2 hantu bernama Luhan dan Kyungsoo, yang jatuh cinta pada manusia. dan manusia itu adalah Sehun dan Jongin, 2 mahasiswa yang tersesat di hutan kaki gunung Fuji Jepang. Luhan dan Kyungsoo diharuskan membunuh namja perjaka di hutan itu. apa mereka bisa? / BL / Romantic story about human n ghost
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

GHOST LOVE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc

Main Cast : HunHan & KaiSoo

Genre : Horor, Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M or T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Angin malam bertiup kencang, sangat dingin dan menusuk tulang, angin itu seakan berlomba dengan sesosok namja yang terbang melintasi dan melewati ranting ranting pohon disekitarnya.

"Kyungsoo, lumpuhkan dia. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi." kata namja yang terbang itu, pakaiannya yang putih bergoyang goyang di udara.

"Baik Luhan." kata namja lain, yang bernama Kyungsoo. Menuruti perintah namja yang bernama Luhan.

Kyungsoo juga terbang, mata bulatnya fokus pada seorang namja yang berjalan sendirian. Dia langsung menotok aliran darah namja itu, dengan cepat.

"Akkh.." namja yang di totok itu tidak bergerak, dia kaku seperti mayat.

Brugh.

"Bawa dia, matahari sebentar lagi terbit. Bisa bahaya."

"Baik, aku akan membawanya."

Kyungsoo membawa namja itu dibahunya, seakan si namja hanya terbuat dari gabus yang ringan, enteng. Dia terbang kembali, mengekor Luhan yang sudah terbang mendahuluinya.

Angin malam mengiringi mereka.

o

o

o

o

Plak... Plak...

Kyungsoo dan Luhan ditampar dengan sangat keras oleh seorang pria tua keriput.

Pria itu menggunakan baju khas Jepang yang kebesaran, jari jarinya yang panjang sangat menonjol dari lengan bajunya.

"Kalian bodoh atau totol. Pemuda ini tidak perjaka lagi. apa kalian tidak bisa membedakan dan mendeteksinya." geram pria tua jelek dan keriput itu. Dia bernama Ito Tanaka.

"Maafkan kami. Kami buru buru karena matahari sebentar lagi terbit." kata Luhan, membela dirinya, dia tersungkur dilantai papan, sambil memegang pipinya yang merah.

"I..iya, aku dan Luhan terburu buru dan..."

"Jangan cari alasan. Apa yang kalian perbuat diluar sana selama beberapa jam terakhir.. hah..." potong tuan Tanaka. Suaranya bergaung seram.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan terdiam, mereka saling tatap, tidak memberikan pembelaan lagi. Ini adalah tamparan yang kesekian kalinya mereka dapatkan.

Tuan Tanaka berjalan mondar mandir di ruangan itu, matanya tidak tertuju lagi pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan, namun pada sosok namja yang tidak berdaya didepannya. Namja korban Kyungsoo tadi.

"Darah dan jantung pemuda ini tidak berguna. Aku akan menjadikannya santapan lezat malam ini."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, tuan Tanaka langsung mengeluarkan lidahnya yang panjang. Lidah itu menjulur seperti pedang yang siap menebas.

Krrkkk

"Arghh..."

Lidah panjang dan sedikit berduri itu menembus jantung si namja, hingga membuat namja keturunan Jepang asli itu meninggal seketika. Daging tubuhnya dikoyak koyak. Menjadi makanan penutup.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyaksikan peristiwa pembunuhan yang sangat sering mereka saksikan. Tanpa mengucapkan apa apa.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo merupakan dua hantu yang hidup di hutan Aokigahara, sebuah hutan lebat dan angker di kaki gunung Fuji. Hutan yang menjadi salah satu destinasi wisata di negara Jepang. Luhan dan Kyungsoo bukanlah hantu asli Jepang, Luhan berasal dari China sedangkan Kyungsoo berasal dari Korea Selatan. Namun karena suatu sebab yang belum jelas, dua hantu namja itu terjebak di hutan Aokigara dan menjadi pembantu tuan Tanaka.

Tuan Ito Tanaka juga merupakan hantu. Hantu ganas, jelek dan sangat tua. Umurnya sudah mencapai 1000 Tahun lebih. Dia memanfaatkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk mencari dan membunuh 100 pemuda perjaka. Pemuda alias namja perjaka itu merupakan salah satu syarat agar dia bisa membangkitkan istrinya yang sudah lama tidur. Tidur dalam kematian.

Tuan Tanaka memakan daging segar namja tadi, hanya beberapa potong saja, lalu mengabaikannya. Dia fokus lagi pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Hm... Apa kalian tidak merubah diri kalian jadi gadis cantik.. Hah..." kata tuan Tanaka, mata setannya mengarah pada Luhan. Sisa darah di bibir kasarnya menetes.

"Aku merubah diri tuan. Menjadi gadis yang bernama Boa." jawab Luhan, takut takut. Kemampuan merubah diri menjadi yeoja itu adalah kemampuan yang diberikan oleh tuan Tanaka. Hanya berubah menjadi satu sosok gadis saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau gagal mengenali pemuda itu, pemuda itu tidak perjaka lagi." tuan Tanaka menunjuk namja Jepang yang sudah mati di lantai, disertai geraman keras.

"Aku tidak tahu tuan, mungkin kemampuan itu sudah mulai pudar." Luhan kembali membela diri.

"Tidak mungkin. Kemampuan merubah diri itu tidak akan pudar sebelum purnama terakhir tahun ini." bentak Tuan Tanaka, kali ini dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo,

"Lalu... Kau..."

"Ak..aku juga merubah diri tuan, men..menjadi gadis yang bernama Krystal." kata Kyungsoo, tergagap.

"Dan kau juga tidak mengenali keperjakaan pemuda itu."

"Ti..tidak tuan."

"Kalian berdua bohong..."

Tuan Tanaka bergerak cepat dan mencekik leher Kyungsoo dan Luhan secara bersamaan, kedua tangannya memanjang.

"Ingat, gunakan kemampuan merubah diri itu. Dengan cara itulah kalian bisa mengenali mana pemuda perjaka dan tidak. Selain itu, dengan penampilan gadis kalian itu, kalian bisa menarik pemuda pemuda yang berwisata disekitar hutan ini. Pancing kesini... Darah dan jantungnya akan kugunakan membangkitkan istriku." tuan Tanaka melepaskan cekikannya, menghempaskan Kyungsoo dan Luhan ke lantai papan lagi.

Brugh...

"Waktu kalian tidak banyak, sebelum purnama terakhir kalian harus mendapatkan dua pemuda terakhir. Pemuda perjaka yang akan melengkapi ritual kebangkitan istriku yang tercinta."

"Ha..hanya dua?" tanya Luhan, memberanikan diri, dia memegang lehernya yang perih.

"Ya, hanya dua. Korban kalian sudah berjumlah 98 orang. Tinggal dua lagi. Masing masing dari kalian harus mendapatkan satu." jawab Tuan Tanaka, dia menoleh kesudut ruangan, disudut ruangan itu terpampang sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam. Didalam peti itulah terbaring tulang belulang istri tuan Tanaka.

"Kami paham tuan. Kami akan membawa dua pemuda terakhir." ucap Luhan, meyakinkan.

"Bagus.. Bagus.. Gunakan keahlian kalian. Jangan kecewakan aku."

"Iya tuan."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdiri bersamaan, pipi dan leher mereka berdua masih perih, walaupun mereka hantu, namun rasa sakit tetap bisa dirasakan.

Dua namja hantu imut itu harus menjalankan perintah yang diberikan oleh Tuan Tanaka, perintah yang sudah dilaksanakan sejak bertahun tahun lamanya.

o

o

o

o

Besok malam.

Angin malam masih menjadi teman setia bagi Luhan dan Kyungsoo, dua namja itu terbang dengan posisi berdampingan. Mereka masih dalam wujud asli mereka, namja cute dan imut. Mereka belum memilih merubah diri jadi yeoja, karena belum ada mangsa yang melintas disekitar hutan tersebut.

"Luhan, apa kita bisa mendapatkan namja yang masih perjaka dan tersesat dihutan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo, bajunya yang berwarna abu abu bergerak berirama.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo. Kita harus mencoba sebelum purnama terakhir." jawab Luhan, disertai desahan. Ranting pohon yang dilaluinya bergerak tertiup angin.

"Lebih baik kita singgah dipohon itu." kata Kyungsoo, menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang mirip pohon beringin tidak jauh didepan sana.

"Baiklah." angguk Luhan, setuju.

Mereka berdua mendarat mulus di sebuah cabang besar pohon, posisi duduk mereka sangat berdekatan. Mereka mengamati jalanan dari atas pohon, menunggu.

"Aku pesimis Luhan, jaman sekarang sangat sulit menemukan namja yang masih perjaka." kata Kyungsoo, dia mirip sosok burung hantu imut diatas pohon.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian Kyungsoo. Tapi kita tetap harus mencari. Kita sudah berhasil mendapatkan 98 namja perjaka selama ini, jadi bukan tidak mungkin kita bisa menemukan dua namja terakhir." timpal Luhan, masih optimis. Mata rusanya terus mengarah ke bawah, mengamati.

"Tapi 98 itu kita dapatkan selama bertahun tahun. Namja yang terdampar dan tersesat di hutan ini rata rata tidak perjaka lagi." sahut Kyungsoo, lalu mengibaskan tangan kecilnya, dia mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok yeoja yang bernama Krystal. Yeoja cantik dengan wajah angkuh.

"Aku selalu aneh melihatmu berubah menjadi gadis itu Kyungsoo." kata Luhan, mengomentari penampilan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ada pilihan Luhan, sosok yeoja inilah yang bisa mendeteksi keperjakaan seorang namja. Dan kecantikannyalah yang membuat namja tertarik. Dan aku bisa mengambil darah dan jantung namja itu." jelas Kyungsoo, penjelasan yang selalu diulanginya bersama Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan menerawang, dia mengubah sekejap penampilannya menjadi yeoja yang bernama Boa, yang usianya lebih tua dari Krystal. Namun, dia kembali mengubah ke wujud awalnya, menjadi Luhan.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak pernah berniat lepas dari semua ini." gumam Luhan, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, takut jika gumamannya terdengar oleh tuan Tanaka yang kejam itu.

"Lepas? Maksudmu?"

"Ya lepas. Lepas dari genggaman tuan Tanaka. Kita bisa tenang dan tidak melakukan perintahnya lagi." jawab Luhan, memelankan suaranya, mirip bisikan.

"Ba..bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kyungsoo, sangat bergairah.

"Hm.. Entahlah, tapi..." Luhan terlihat berpikir,

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku pernah mendengar tuan Tanaka berbicara pada tulang belulang istrinya bahwa kita bisa bebas jika..."

"Jika..."

"Jika ada orang yang membawa abu kita kembali ke negara asal. Abuku dibawa ke China dan abumu dibawa ke Korea Selatan." jelas Luhan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Dia sangat takut jika angin bisa membawa suaranya ke telinga tuan Tanaka yang jelek dan tua itu.

"Abu? Abu kita..." Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti, mata milik Krystal tidak fokus.

"Abu kita, aku yakin abu itu tersimpan di sekitar hutan ini. Firasatku mengatakan demikian Kyungsoo." terang Luhan, yang baru kali ini menyinggung mengenai upaya pembebasan diri. Selama bertahun tahun dia hanya pasrah dan menuruti semua perintah tuan Tanaka.

"Apa kau betul betul ingin bebas Luhan?" Kyungsoo bertanya, sambil mengubah wujudnya lagi dari Krystal menjadi Kyungsoo.

"Aku sejak lama menginginkannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin." jawab Luhan, memandang langit hitam yang tidak berbintang.

"Bukan tidak mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi Luhan."

"Tapi sangat sulit. Sepertinya kita untuk selamanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Kebangkitan istri tuan Tanaka pasti akan membuat posisi kita semakin sulit."

"Apa kau punya rencana?" Kyungsoo berusaha membangkitkan semangat Luhan, dan meyakinkan bahwa semuanya bisa terjadi, kebebasan itu bisa diraih.

"Rencana? Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku apa kau punya rencana untuk bisa bebas dari tuan Tanaka..." Kyungsoo memperjelas kalimatnya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, dia sama sekali tidak punya rencana. Namja imut keturunan China itu mendesah halus.

"Jangan sampai pembicaraan kita ini terdengar oleh tuan Tanaka, bisa bisa dia menyiksa kita." takut Luhan, dia memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Pembicaraan kita ini tidak akan didengarnya. Aku yakin." timpal Kyungsoo, tersenyum kecil.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, mereka berdua kembali terbang di sekitar hutan, terbang untuk mencari korban. Aktivitas mereka itu akan terus berlangsung hingga subuh tiba, sebelum cahaya matahari muncul.

Wuuusssss...

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Rombongan mahasiswa asal Korea Selatan mengadakan studi lapang ke kaki gunung Fuji, Jepang. Mereka akan mengadakan penelitian mengenai hutan lebat di sekitar gunung Fuji. Rencananya mereka akan tinggal di Jepang selama 10 hari saja.

Rombongan yang berjumlah 9 orang yang terdiri dari 5 namja dan 4 yeoja itu berjalan, mendaki. Jalanan yang berbatu dan terjal membuat perjalanan mereka tidak mudah.

"Sehun, cepatlah..." teriak salah satu namja dirombongan itu, namanya Jongin. Kim Jongin. Dia meneriaki namja tampan berkulit putih yang sangat 'lelet' dibelakangnya.

"Aku lelah hyung." kata Sehun, nafasnya putus putus, dia bersusah payah mengangkat kakinya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, apa kau mau kugendong?" canda Jongin, tertawa, namja tampan berkulit seksi itu menghentikan langkahnya, menunggui temannya.

Sehun merengut mendengar candaan Jongin. Dia memang tidak mempunyai pengalaman mendaki gunung dan menerobos hutan. Dia berpikir menjadi Mahasiswa pecinta alam bisa membuat kulitnya yang putih bersih menjadi hitam, seperti kulit Jongin.

"Ayolah Sehun, percepat langkahmu... Yang lain sepertinya sudah..." Jongin mendadak terdiam, rombongan temannya didepan sudah menghilang.

"Kita istirahat dulu hyung..." kata Sehun, mengusap peluh di dahinya, dia duduk disebuah batu besar, mengipas ngipas tubuh dengan tangan.

"Yang lain meninggalkan kita Sehun. Taemin, Minhoo, Chanyeol, Seulgi, Semuanya... Mereka.."

"Biar saja hyung, mereka pasti belum jauh." potong Sehun, enteng.

"Kawasan ini bukan Korea Sehun, ini Jepang. Negara yang baru pertama kalinya kita datangi. Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di hutan ini." wajah Jongin tampak gelisah, dia mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

"Hyung terlalu berlebihan."

Hening, sunyi. Hanya suara kicauan burung yang samar samar. Sore sudah menjelang dan tidak lama lagi malam tiba. Dua namja tampan yang tertinggal itu belum beranjak dari posisi mereka.

"Sehun, kau terlihat begitu santai. Kau sama sekali tidak khawatir." ucap Jongin, kali ini berpindah tempat dan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Tentu saja hyung, karena aku yang membawa sebagian besar perbekalan." timpal Sehun, seraya menepuk pelan tas besar berwarna hitam yang diletakkan disampingnya. Dia terkekeh. Merasa aman karena makanan ada padanya.

"Mereka menyuruhmu?"

"Ya hyung. Padahal aku magnae di rombongan ini. Tapi mereka menyuruhku membawa perbekalan yang berat ini." Sehun 'memonyongkan' bibir tipisnya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sombong Sehun. Merasa kuat, merasa jantan, merasa keren, me..."

"Tunggu tunggu, apa hubungannya dengan merasa keren hyung, membawa tas besar dan berat tidak membuat keren hyung." potong Sehun.

Jongin tidak menimpali kata kata Sehun, namja itu melihat jam tangannya, kemudian merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Aish, jaringan hilang..." gerutu Jongin, menggoyang goyangkan ponselnya itu, mencari sinyal.

""Sudahlah hyung, malam ini kita membuat kemah disekitar sini... Santai hyung." kata Sehun, tersenyum.

"Asal kau tahu, perlengkapan kemah dibawa oleh Chanyeol." balas Jongin, mendengus.

"Ohh, aku lupa. Sial." giliran Sehun yang menggerutu. Dia menendang pelan tas hitamnya. Hanya makanan instan ditasnya itu, dalam jumlah banyak.

"Tapi memang sepertinya malam ini kita tidur disekitar sini... Bergelantungan seperti kalelawar di pohon." Jongin berkata, bercanda. Sesekali memandang jam tangannya lagi.

"Saran yang tepat hyung..." Sehun mengangguk, sembari menaikkan jempolnya, setuju.

Dua namja tampan itu tidak melanjutkan perjalanan lagi, mereka memutuskan menginap dibawah pohon besar. Untung saja mereka berdua memakai jaket tebal khas Korea, jadi udara dingin tidak terlalu menusuk tulang.

o

o

o

o

Malampun tiba.

Jongin menyalakan api unggun kecil menggunakan ranting dan dahan kering yang banyak berserakan di hutan Aokigahara. Sedangkan Sehun duduk bersandar di batang pohon dengan kedua kaki ditumpuk, gaya santai.

"Sekalian ikan sardennya di masak hyung, buka snack juga, kripik kentang juga hyung." perintah Sehun, sambil menunjuk ikan kaleng di tasnya.

"Aku bukan pembantumu. Masak saja sendiri." timpal Jongin, melempari Sehun dengan ranting.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda hyung." Sehun cemberut.

"Aku juga hanya bercanda." Jongin tertawa, lalu mengambil dua ikan kaleng dan menaruhnya diatas api.

"Aku memang tahu kalau hyung bercanda. Hyung selalu menuruti kemauanku.. Hahahaha..." Sehun tertawa lebay, hingga matanya menyipit tidak kelihatan.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu, kau bisa memancing kedatangan binatang buas." Jongin mengingatkan.

"Paling juga yang datang Hantu cantik dan seksi." kata Sehun, malah mengaum seperti serigala di sinetron alias drama dari negara sebelah.

Wusss...

Angin bertiup kencang, hampir mematikan api yang dibuat Jongin. Daun kering beterbangan dimana mana, suasana malam mendadak mencekam.

"Hyung..." Sehun langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah Jongin, dia memegang bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kubilang, jangan bercanda berlebihan." gumam Jongin, matanya menyapu area sekitar mereka. Entah mengapa dia merasakan hawa dingin yang berbeda.

"Kita tidur hyung..." ajak Sehun, menggoyangkan bahu Jongin.

"Aku belum mengantuk, tidur duluan saja."

"Kita sama sama hyung."

"Aku belum ngantuk."

"Hyung.."

"Duluan saja."

"Hyung.."

"Aish.. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu tidur."

"Terima kasih hyung."

Jongin dengan terpaksa menemani Sehun tidur, seperti anak kecil. Mereka tidur dibawah pohon tanpa selimut, beralaskan daun daun kering.

KaiHun, itulah nama yang disematkan pada mereka berdua di kampus, karena seringnya mereka bersama, sama sama tampan, jago dance, dan visual di kampus mereka.

Tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berdua. Dua sosok hantu melayang dan terbang rendah. Salah satu dari hantu itu singgah disebuah pohon, diikuti hantu lainnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku merasakan kehadiran namja perjaka di sekitar sini." kata Luhan, hantu China yang imut. Dia merubah diri menjadi sosok Boa, untuk bisa memastikan kehadiran namja perjaka di hutan itu.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo, hantu bermata bulat itu bersemangat. Kekuatan Luhan memang jauh diatasnya.

"Aku yakin, lebih dari satu namja." jelas Luhan.

"Lebih dari satu? Berarti dua, atau tiga?"

"Sepertinya dua. Aroma namja itu begitu kuat. Ini kesempatan kita... Ayo." Luhan siap sedia, Kyungsoo mengangguk disampingnya.

Wuusss...

Dua hantu itu terbang kembali, terbang mendekati dua korban mereka di hutan tersebut.

Jongin dan Sehun terancam sekarang.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Kembali lagi, hehehe. Maaf, aku buat FF dengan genre berbeda dengan FF ku sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu apakah FF seperti ini disukai.

Untuk yang menunggu squel ff Kaisooku, hm.. Aku akan membuatnya, tapi bukan sekarang... Hehehe.. Maaf ya.

Review ya, untuk mengetahui responnya... Aku selalu melanjutkan FF ku hingga akhir, yang penting pembaca masih suka dan mau lanjut.

SalamCinta

Han Kang Woo 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

GHOST LOVE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc

Main Cast : HunHan & KaiSoo

Genre : Horor, Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M or T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Hantu Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang jaraknya sekitar 20 meter dari posisi mangsa mereka, Jongin dan Sehun. Dua hantu itu menyusun rencana dengan cepat.

"Mereka sepertinya tidur. Kita tidak bisa membawa mereka dalam keadaan tidur, mereka harus bangun." kata Luhan, berbisik ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja mengambil jantung dan darah namja itu." usul Kyungsoo, sudah tidak sabar.

"Mereka harus di bangunkan dulu dan dipisahkan, setelah itu kita bisa mengambil jantung dan darahnya." tukas Luhan, memutuskan tidak membawa kedua namja itu hidup hidup ke kediaman tuan Tanaka.

"Baiklah." setuju Kyungsoo, dia mengangguk.

"Aku akan membuat ilusi dan memisahkan mereka." seru Luhan, kemudian langsung terbang ke udara. Mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Keadaan sekitar tiba tiba menjadi sangat dingin, angin semakin kencang, dedaunan kering beterbangan. Luhan yang membuat semua itu terjadi. Kyungsoo menonton sambil menunggu aba aba.

Wusss...

o

o

o

o

Sehun terbangun, namja tampan itu menggosok matanya. Merasa bermimpi. Dia menatap sekitarnya, Jongin sudah menghilang.

"Hyung... Hyung..." panggil Sehun, berdiri dari duduknya, mencari cari sosok Jongin.

"Jongin hyung... Kenapa hyung meninggalkanku..." seru Sehun, mengeratkan jaket tebalnya, dia menggigil. Berjalan mondar mandir ditempatnya, panik.

Sehun memutuskan pergi untuk mencari Jongin, dia harus mengakui bahwa dia sangat penakut. Api unggun yang padam dilewatinya, langkahnya berbunyi saat melintasi jalan didepannya.

"Hyung... Hyung..."

Sehun terus memanggil nama Jongin, namja berkulit putih itu beberapa saat kemudian tiba di sebuah telaga yang berisi air. Daerah yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

'Kenapa ada telaga di tempat seperti ini?' batin Sehun, bertanya dalam hati, heran.

Dia mendekati telaga itu dan tiba tiba dikagetkan dengan suara yeoja yang memanggilnya.

"To..tolong aku... Tolong..." begitu suara yeoja itu, meminta tolong, berasal dari dalam telaga.

Sehun tersentak, hampir jatuh. Mata sipitnya memandang ke sosok yeoja yang tercebur itu.

"Ahh.. Apa yang kau.. kau lakukan disitu?" Sehun malah bertanya, mematung.

"Aku jatuh, tolong aku... Tolong..." jawab si yeoja, sudah bisa di tebak bahwa dia adalah Luhan, yang mengubah diri menjadi wujud Boa. Telaga yang ada hanya ilusi yang dibuatnya.

"Kenapa tidak naik sendiri? Sepertinya telaga ini dangkal." timpal Sehun, tidak bersimpati. Dia sudah melihat wajah si yeoja, cantik, tapi menurutnya sudah tua.

'Sialan namja ini. Dia meremehkanku...' batin Luhan, masih dalam sosok Boa.

"Maaf, aku mencari temanku. Aku tidak ada waktu." Sehun mengabaikan Luhan Boa, dia berpaling dan melangkah menjauhi telaga.

"Tapi tolong aku dulu." panggil Luhan, kesal.

"Tapi kau sepertinya main main. Aku bisa melihat telaga ini tidak dalam." Sehun berkata tanpa memandang wajah Luhan, dia betul betul tidak peduli. Namja itu menjauh pergi.

'Tidak semudah itu pergi dariku.' batin Luhan, mengibaskan tanganya dan membuat Sehun terjatuh.

"Aduh... Uh.. Sial..." pekik Sehun, terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup. Dia meringis kesakitan. Wajah tampannya mencium daun kering.

Luhan tersenyum puas, dia keluar dari dalam telaga dengan mudah, hantu itu terbang lagi dan mendarat disamping Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi." kata Luhan, bergaya seksi ala Boa.

Sehun menoleh, dan langsung kaget, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Matanya beradu tatap dengan mata Luhan.

"Kau... Kau namja? Mana yeoja yang tadi." tanya Sehun, kaget bukan main.

"Namja?" Luhan juga kaget,

"Kau namja, kau... Yeoja itu..." Sehun tergagap.

Luhan meraba wajah dan tangannya, dia langsung sadar bahwa kekagetan namja itu karena dia sudah berubah menjadi Luhan lagi, wujud sebenarnya.

'Sial, kenapa wajahku kembali...'

"Kau pasti hantu... Kau hantu, aku..aku baru saja melihat yeoja tua ditelaga itu dan sekarang dia hilang.. Berganti jadi namja, kau." Sehun mencerocos seperti ibu ibu di pasar, wajah tampannya terlihat aneh sekarang.

Wuussss...

Entah mengapa Luhan merasakan perasaan yang aneh, dia mematung sambil memandang wajah dan bibir Sehun yang bergerak cepat, angin malam menerbangkan rambut namja tampan itu. Dia suka dengan kekagetan dan cara bicara namja itu, cadel cadel seksi.

"Kau hantu.. Hantu... Jongin hyung, tolong aku." Sehun berteriak keras, daun yang beterbangan masuk kedalam mulutnya, dua helai.

Luhan lekas sadar, dia menggeleng kasar dan langsung memasang mimik sedih.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ke..kenapa orang selalu mengiraku hantu. Aku bukan hantu, aku hanyalah orang tersesat di hutan ini." kata Luhan, terisak isak, dia berusaha keras mengeluarkan air matanya, mengelabui Sehun.

Giliran Sehun yang diam, mendadak dia tidak enak. Namja itu memang paling tidak bisa melihat seseorang menangis.

"Jangan menangis, ma..maafkan aku. Aku tadi panik... Maaf. Jangan menangis lagi." Sehun berujar, mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Tangannya bergerak dan memegang tangan Luhan. Dingin.

"Hiks..hiks.." Luhan tersedu sedu.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Apa kau cuma sendiri?" tanya Sehun, rasa takutnya hilang sudah.

"I..iya, aku tersesat. Teman temanku menghilang." jawab Luhan,

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini sampai tersesat?"

"Aku.. Aku turis dari China. Aku berwisata di kaki gunung ini." Luhan kembali menjawab.

"Jadi kau betul betul sendiri?" heran Sehun, menatap lekat lekat pakaian putih Luhan yang sangat tradisional.

"Iya." Luhan mengangguk, pelan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau ikut denganku. Aku juga mencari temanku yang hilang. Kita bisa bersama sama." sahut Sehun, menawarkan bantuan, dia jadi kasihan.

Luhan mengangguk lagi, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Si tampan yang mudah ditipu... Kasihan sekali kau...' batin Luhan,

Sehun menarik pelan tangan Luhan untuk berdiri bersama sama, senyuman tampan menghiasi wajah namja itu.

"Kenalkan namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Aku berasal dari Korea." kata Sehun, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Luhan, aku dari China." Luhan juga balas mengenalkan dirinya.

"Tapi yeoja yang tua tadi. Mana dia?" Sehun masih aneh dengan penampakan yeoja yang tiba tiba hilang ditelaga tadi.

"Kau salah lihat. Hanya ada aku disini." timpal Luhan, yang heran mengapa dirinya begitu cepat berubah wujud dari Boa ke Luhan, berubah tanpa diinginkan.

"Sepertinya memang aku salah lihat." gumam Sehun, mendesah halus. Meyakinkan diri bahwa dia memang salah melihat, karena faktor malam hari.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan berdampingan, Sehun asal berjalan saja, disampingnya Luhan mengikuti. Sesekali Luhan tersenyum karena berhasil membohongi namja itu.

'Kau tidak boleh tahu jika aku adalah hantu, Sehun.'

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jongin berjalan tidak tentu arah, didepannya hanya ada pohon, pohon dan pohon. Suasana malam sangat mencekam, dengan udara dingin yang menerjang tubuh.

'Kenapa aku tiba tiba ada disini?' Jongin berkata dalam hati.

"Sehun... Sehun, dimana kau..." Jongin berteriak memanggil nama Sehun, sahabatnya itu menghilang sejak tadi.

Namja tampan berkulit tan itu terus berjalan, walau tidak tahu tujuannya kemana. Yang dicarinya tentu saja hanya Sehun.

Hingga tidak lama, namja itu menghentikan langkahnya, tepat didepannya terlihat seseorang yang duduk ditanah, dengan punggung menghadapnya.

"Sehun, apa itu kau?" seru Jongin, walau tidak yakin.

Orang yang duduk itu tidak menimpali.

Jongin berjalan lagi, posisinya sudah sangat dekat dari orang itu, dia langsung sadar bahwa orang tersebut bukanlah Sehun, tapi seseorang yang sepertinya yeoja, memakai baju tradisional berwarna abu abu.

"Maaf..." kata Jongin, lalu memegang bahu yeoja itu.

Si yeoja tidak menimpali dengan kata kata, tapi dia menoleh dan memandang wajah Jongin.

Deg.

'Ah, dia sangat tampan...'

"Maaf, apa kau tersesat?" tanya Jongin, lembut.

"Se..sedikit." jawab si yeoja, yang ternyata adalah sosok Kyungsoo, hantu bermata bulat. Dia menyamar menjadi Krystal.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Kenapa kau bisa berada di hutan gelap seperti ini." tanya Jongin lagi, ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Aku..aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan menuju rumahku." jawab Kyungsoo, dalam suara Krystal.

"Apa kau lupa dengan letak rumahmu. Yeoja cantik sepertimu tidak bagus jalan malam di hutan. Sangat bahaya." Jongin berkata, dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan, heran.

"Aku mencari tanaman obat untuk ommaku." sahut Kyungsoo, mencari alasan. Alasan yang selalu dikatakannya kepada setiap namja yang tersesat di hutan.

"Jadi kau betul betul tinggal disekitar sini?"

"Ya, aku dan ommaku hanya berdua."

"Tapi wajahmu sama sekali tidak seperti orang Jepang."

"Appaku orang Jepang dan ommaku Korea. Aku mewarisi wajah omma." jelas Kyungsoo, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan dirinya, yang bisa mengobrol lama dengan namja berkulit seksi didepannya.

Karena biasanya selama ini dia hanya basa basi, pura pura tersesat, dan setelah mangsanya lengah, dia langsung membunuh mangsanya, mengambil darah sekaligus jantungnya. Dengan cepat. Tapi sekarang terlihat berbeda, dia merasakan kenyamanan disamping calon korbannya.

'Ada apa denganku.. Jangan jangan aku.. Ah, tidak...' Kyungsoo membatin, mata bulatnya tidak fokus.

"Hei, kau tidak apa apa..." Jongin menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo Krystal.

"Ah, aku tidak apa apa." jawab Kyungsoo, menunduk. Dia tersadar.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku sebenarnya mencari temanku yang hilang, tapi aku tidak tega melihat yeoja sepertimu sendirian di hutan ini. Aku akan membantumu mencari rumahmu itu." ucap Jongin, menawarkan bantuan.

Kyungsoo terdiam, merasa aneh dipanggil yeoja, padahal dia adalah namja.

'Bagaimana kalau dia tahu bahwa aku namja, bukan yeoja. Wajah cantik yang dilihatnya hanyalah Krystal, penyamaran saja.' Kyungsoo membatin dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau aku temani mencari rumahmu?" ulang Jongin, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah." angguk Kyungsoo, meraih tangan Jongin yang terulur itu. Wajahnya memerah.

Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo Krystal, menuntun, untuk mencari rumah yang dimaksud. Sekaligus mencari Sehun di sepanjang jalan nanti.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin mengubah diri menjadi wujud aslinya sendiri, tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukan disamping namja itu.

"Oh, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin. Aku adalah mahasiswa asal Korea." gumam Jongin, menoleh.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Jongin."

"Siapa namamu? Giliranmu memperkenalkan diri."

"Aku.. Namaku?"

"Ya, namamu. Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Kyung..." Kyungsoo hampir saja menyebut nama aslinya,

"Kyung, Kyung apa? Kyung Watanabe.. Atau Kyung Hiroshi." Jongin sedikit bercanda, meniru gaya Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku, tidak tahu harus menyebut nama yang mana.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini. Aku harus menyebut nama Kyungsoo atau Krystal...' dia dilema.

"Hei, kau melamun lagi." Jongin kembali menegur, sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak punya nama." kata Kyungsoo, berbohong.

"Tidak punya nama? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Lupakan masalah nama, rumahku..." kata kata Kyungsoo terhenti, karena mendadak dia tersentak pelan, seperti ada tarikan yang menarik sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya.

Secara mendadak wujud penyamarannya hilang, dia kembali ke wujud asalnya, menjadi namja yang bernama Kyungsoo.

Deg, Jongin kaget bukan main. Dia melihat perubahan penampilan yeoja didepannya menjadi namja. Dengan mata kepala, sangat jelas.

"Ka..kau.. Kau berubah..." seru Jongin, melepaskan tangannya, dia mundur beberapa langkah, sangat kaget.

"Ahh, berubah?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti,

"Wajahmu jadi lain.. Kau.."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, dia sadar kemudian, kesadarannya itu muncul ketika dia melihat jari tangannya yang awalnya lentik menjadi normal.

'Ah, sial. Aku berubah tanpa sadar.'

Jongin semakin menundurkan langkahnya, namja tampan itu menjauh, waspada. Dia tidak pernah percaya dengan adanya hantu dan sejenisnya, namun peristiwa didepan matanya tadi membuat dirinya harus meralat kepercayaannya itu. Hantu memang ada.

Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya, mata bulatnya beradu tatap dengan mata Jongin. Seharusnya dia sudah melumpuhkan dan mengambil darah sekaligus jantung Jongin, tapi pada kenyataannya dia tidak melakukannya.

Mata dua namja itu saling tatap, lumayan lama, terutama Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar dalam dadanya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, hutan ini sangat berbahaya untukmu." kata Kyungsoo, kalimat yang ditujukan untuk Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu... Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau bisa berubah dari sosok yeoja ke sosok namja, apa kau..."

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, kau sebaiknya pergi. Sekarang juga."

"Tapi..."

Bugh.

Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin, yang membuat namja tampan itu jatuh tersungkur di tanah berdaun kering. Kyungsoo tanpa lama lama langsung terbang dan meninggalkan Jongin.

"Pergilah, demi keselamatanmu." tutup Kyungsoo, terbang melayang dan menghilang, seperti angin.

Wuusss..

Hening.

Jongin memegang dadanya, pukulan dari Kyungsoo tadi tidak terlalu kuat. Dia masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Namja itu lekas berdiri, angin malam menerbangkan rambutnya.

'Siapa dia... Apa dia memang hantu...' Jongin membatin, gagal paham.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Luhan dan Sehun menyusuri jalan gelap dengan pepohonan besar dan kecil disekelilingnya, mereka berdua belum ada yang berkata apa apa.

Luhan sejak tadi melirik sembunyi sembunyi kearah Sehun, mengamati dari jarak dekat wajah khas Korea namja itu.

'Sehun. Nama yang bagus. Namja tampan yang masih perjaka asal Korea... Paket yang jarang.' batin Luhan, keheranan dengan keperjakaan namja disampingnya, padahal jaman sekarang keperjakaan dan keperawanan sudah hilang saat masa remaja.

Sehun sadar bahwa sejak tadi wajahnya diperhatikan oleh Luhan, dia menoleh cepat dan menangkap basah Luhan.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun, penasaran.

"Melihat apanya?" kilah Luhan, wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Kau sejak tadi melirikku. Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, dia menghadapkan wajahnya face to face dengan Luhan, disertai senyuman.

Deg.

Angin bertiup lagi, Luhan seperti kehilangan nafas hantunya. Wajah Sehun terlihat semakin gagah dan tampan dengan jarak dekat.

Hening.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya cepat, kemudian menjerit keras.

"Ahh, ular..." jerit Luhan, melompat otomatis ke tubuh Sehun, tepat ke dada bidang namja itu.

"Mana mana?" Sehun berseru, kaget dengan lompatan Luhan yang tiba tiba itu.

"Disana... Itu disana." Luhan menunjuk asal ke arah serakan ranting pohon ditanah, dia menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Jangan takut, ada aku..." kata Sehun, memeluk Luhan dalam dekapannya, walau dia sendiri sebetulnya takut ular.

"Ular itu besar..."

"Tapi ularnya mana?"

"Itu, disitu..."

"Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Aku takut... Aku takut.." Luhan menjerit jerit berlebihan, dia jelas bohong. Tidak ada ular disana, dia hanya modus. Luhan membelai singkat dada Sehun, merasakan bagaimana bidangnya dada itu, dan mendengar suara detak jantung si namja. Itu semua dilakukannya dengan hati hati, takut Sehun curiga.

"Kau tenang, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu." gumam Sehun, masih mencari cari penampakan ular yang sama sekali tidak ada.

"Terima kasih." desah Luhan, menyamankan posisinya, dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

Hening lagi.

Luhan mulai merasakan getaran, getaran yang tiba tiba muncul tanpa diminta. dia sudah membunuh 50 lebih namja selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, membunuh dengan sangat mudah, tanpa pikir panjang. Namun hal berbeda dirasakannya pada Sehun. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya, padahal jantung namja itu sudah dekat dengannya.

Luhan mendesah pelan,

'Bagaimana ini Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa membunuh namja ini. Aku... Aku jatuh cinta padanya.' batin Luhan, galau.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chap 2 update, maaf jika ceritanya jelek. Sepertinya aku tidak berbakat membuat cerita romance hantu seperti ini, jadi kemungkinan FF ini berakhir di chap 4 atau 5 saja, maaf ya. Hehehe..

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang memberikan Review di chap 1 lalu, komentar kalian itu yang membuatku melanjutkan FF ini, dan update cepat seperti biasa.

Review lagi ya...

Salam sayang.

Han Kang Woo 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

GHOST LOVE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc

Main Cast : HunHan & KaiSoo

Genre : Horor, Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M or T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo kembali ke kediaman tuan Tanaka, sebuah rumah khas Jepang dari kayu yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Di rumah itulah dia dan Luhan tinggal selama ini, berlindung.

Kyungsoo langsung masuk, mengendap endap, dia tidak ingin tuan Tanaka tahu kedatangannya, dia harus bertemu Luhan dulu.

'Luhan, apa kau belum pulang?' Kyungsoo bertanya dalam hati, saat melihat ruangannya bersama Luhan kosong.

"Apa dia masih di hutan?" Kyungsoo masih bertanya tanya.

Kepulangannya yang mendadak disebabkan oleh niatnya yang membatalkan pembunuhan pada namja yang bernama Jongin. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Namja kecil itu berjalan kesana kemari, gelisah.

'Ada apa denganku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengambil darah dan jantung namja itu... Kenapa...' Kyungsoo membatin, dia ingin membicarakan perihal itu kepada Luhan.

Namja hantu itu kemudian duduk, mengusap wajah imutnya pelan. Dia mulai berpikir keras.

"Apakah hantu sepertiku bisa merasakan cinta lagi?" gumam Kyungsoo, lirih.

'Apa ini memang cinta?'

'Aku jatuh cinta?'

'Hantu yang jatuh cinta pada manusia?'

Pertanyaan itu terus muncul, yang membuat Kyungsoo gelisah sekaligus takut. Bagaimana jika tuan Tanaka tahu apa yang dirasakannya? Apa yang akan terjadi?

Kyungsoo berdiri, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran pikiran itu. Hantu bermata bulat itu berjalan pelan, mendekati area sekitar ruangan tuan Tanaka.

Kyungsoo mengintip di celah pintu geser, terlihat tuan Tanaka yang tua dan jelek berbicara pada tulang belulang istrinya.

"Dua hantu bodoh itu sudah kuperintahkan mencari dua pemuda perjaka terakhir, sebagai pelengkap ritual kebangkitanmu sayang. Kau akan bangkit... Kita bisa bersama lagi." suara tuan Tanaka serak serak becek.

Tentu saja tulang belulang istri tuan Tanaka tidak bisa menimpali.

"Luhan dan Kyungsoo tetap akan menjadi pesuruhku. Mereka tidak bisa lepas. Selamanya. Mereka tidak akan lepas selama abu mereka di pohon Sakura berumur 1000 tahun itu belum dipindahkan ke tempat asal mereka. Aku tetap akan berkuasa atas mereka berdua." lanjut Tuan Tanaka, yang tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya itu terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Sebuah rahasia baru terbongkar.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, bersemangat. Luhan benar, mereka berdua memang bisa lepas jika abu pembakaran mereka bisa dipindahkan.

'Pohon sakura berumur 1000 tahun, Luhan harus tahu ini.' Kyungsoo membatin, mengepalkan tangannya.

Hantu bermata owl itu menghentikan aksi mengintip dan mengupingnya, dia memutuskan akan menunggu Luhan saja, dan tidak kembali menyusul namja itu ke hutan.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Luhan dan Sehun masih berdekapan, atau lebih tepatnya Luhan yang menempelkan wajah ke dada Sehun, intens. Dua namja itu tidak mengucapkan kata apa apa, suasana kaku dan dingin tercipta kemudian.

'Ah, aku ingin selalu seperti ini.' batin Luhan, tersenyum kecil.

Dilain pihak, Sehun sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya, berharap Luhan mau kembali ke posisi normal, dia jelas merasa risih, memeluk orang asing yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Hm, sepertinya ular itu sudah pergi. Kau aman sekarang." gumam Sehun, memberikan isyarat.

"Tapi aku masih takut." timpal Luhan, bernada manja.

"Sekarang sudah aman, ularnya sudah pergi." balas Sehun, yang sejak tadi tidak melihat penampakan ular apapun.

"Ya, sepertinya ular itu sudah pergi." akhirnya Luhan melepaskan dirinya, agak tidak rela, terpaksa.

Sehun merapikan singkat bajunya yang kusut, udara malam semakin dingin saja. Dia menggigil.

"Hm.. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tempat ini. Jadi kita kemungkinan kesulitan menemukan teman temanmu." kata Sehun, menggosok telapak tangannya, untuk menimbulkan efek hangat.

"Jangan bicarakan mereka." Luhan menimpali.

"Maksudnya?" Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Teman temanku itu tidak ada."

"Ak..aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Aku bohong, teman teman yang kuceritakan itu tidak ada." ulang Luhan, yang memutuskan jujur sekarang juga.

Sehun yang mendengar pengakuan Luhan itu, mendadak memundurkan langkahnya, entah mengapa ekspresi Luhan membuatnya takut.

"Eh, kau.. Siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Sehun, mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Jangan tanyakan itu, yang harus kau tahu bahwa.. Bahwa aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Deg.

"Apa katamu? Ka..kau mencintaiku?" mata sipit Sehun membulat.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Sehun." jelas Luhan, melangkah pelan, sedangkan Sehun mundur.

Setelah mengucapkan kata cintanya, Luhan meniup wajah Sehun, dan tiupan itu membuat Sehun tertidur.

Brugh.

Sehun terkulai, dan Luhan sigap menangkap tubuh maskulinnya itu.

"Kau milikku sekarang Sehun, aku sangat mencintaimu." gumam Luhan, tepat didepan wajah tampan Sehun.

Hantu imut itu membawa Sehun, menidurkan namja itu dibawah pohon, pohon sakura sangat tua satu satunya di hutan itu. Bersandar.

Luhan tanpa buang buang waktu lekas membuka pakaian bagian atas Sehun, hingga membuat namja tampan itu telanjang dada.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Sehun..." gumam Luhan, seraya merebahkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sehun. Meraba setiap inci dada telanjang itu.

"Seandainya aku bisa jadi manusia. Aku mungkin bisa menggapaimu." Luhan mendesah.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi, dia perlahan mendongak, memandang bibir tipis merah Sehun.

'Ijinkan aku menciummu Sehun.'

Lagi lagi tanpa lama lama, Luhan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun, yang membuat namja Korea itu kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Luhan lah yang pertama menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Luhan melumat pelan bibir Sehun, memasukkan lidahnya, mengisap dan menekan nekan, ciuman itu dilakukannya dengan penuh perasaan. Dia mabuk sekarang, mabuk cinta.

Namun, sebelum ciuman itu lepas, secara tiba tiba Sehun membuka matanya, dan merasakan bibirnya di tekan dengan menggunakan bibir.

"Hmff.."

Luhan dan Sehun sama sama kaget, terutama Luhan yang heran kenapa tiba tiba Sehun terbangun, padahal efek tiupannya tadi cukup kuat menidurkan. Lagi lagi kekuatan Luhan seperti tersedot.

"Hm..fff... Ah, apa yang kau lakukan.." kata Sehun, setelah ciuman itu terlepas, dia terengah engah.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar benar mencintaimu." sahut Luhan, sama terengahnya.

"Ta..tapi kita baru saja saling kenal, dan..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku menyukaimu."

Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa berkata kata lagi, keterkejutannya tentunya belum hilang, terlebih lagi dia sudah sadar sedang telanjang dada. Namun ciuman yang diberikan oleh Luhan tadi membuatnya merasakan sesuatu, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu Sehun."

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo masih menunggu kedatangan Luhan. sekarang pikirannya bercabang, antara memikirkan Luhan yang belum datang, abu mereka di pohon sakura berumur 1000 tahun dan juga membayangkan wajah Jongin. 3 hal penting jadi satu.

'Ah, aku harus bagaimana...' batin Kyungsoo, stress.

Tiba tiba pintu geser di ruangan Kyungsoo itu terbuka, sosok jelek tuan Tanaka muncul, jari jari panjangnya menusuk nusuk giginya sendiri, tanda bahwa dia lapar.

"Luhan mana?" tanya tuan Tanaka, lantang, saat melihat Luhan tidak bersama Kyungsoo.

"Eh, hm.. Anu tuan... Eh, Luhan sedang pergi." jawab Kyungsoo, terbata bata.

"Pergi kemana? Kenapa kalian tidak bersama sama?"

"Maaf tuan, tapi... Aku pulang duluan."

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pemuda terakhir?"

"Be..belum tuan."

"Bodoh, apa saja yang kau lakukan. Waktu semakin sempit, purnama terakhir sebentar lagi muncul." geram tuan Tanaka, mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi tuan..."

Plak.

Kyungsoo ditampar, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan membantah terus. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan turun tangan sendiri." tukas tuan Tanaka, matanya berubah merah menyala.

"Ja..jangan tuan, lebih baik jangan." cegah Kyungsoo, namja itu berkata sambil memegang pipinya yang perih.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus. Tugas kalian jadi ringan karena aku turun tangan."

"Bu..bukan begitu tuan... Tapi..." Kyungsoo jadi cemas, sangat cemas. Bagaimana jika tuan Tanaka menemukan Jongin di hutan, namja tampan itu bisa tamat.

Kyungsoo tentunya tidak ingin jika Jongin sampai mati ditangan tuan Tanaka. Dia sudah melepaskan dan membiarkan namja itu pergi.

"Sudah. Aku tetap akan pergi sekarang. Korban terakhir tinggal dua. Itu hal mudah." tutup tuan Tanaka, berjalan menuju pintu geser, dan langsung menghilang, terbang.

Wuuusshhh..

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia mengusap dahinya, cemas.

"Aku harus mencegah tua jelek itu menemukan Jongin... Harus."

Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang, juga melesat terbang, mengejar tuan Tanaka.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kembali ke hutan.

Luhan dan Sehun bertatapan lama. Pengungkapan cinta yang tiba tiba dari Luhan dan juga ciuman itu, membuat Sehun kehilangan kata kata.

"Apa kau betul mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun, lirih.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu." jawab Luhan, pakaian tradisional Chinanya bergoyang tertiup angin malam.

"Tapi kau hantu... Aku tidak mungkin membalas cinta hantu." kata Sehun, yang menyadari semuanya. Kulit Luhan sangatlah dingin, dan juga peristiwa perubahan tiba tiba Luhan saat di telaga, semua hal itu membuatnya yakin.

Kali ini Luhan yang diam, dia menundukkan wajahnya, menatap dedaunan kering di tanah.

"Ya, aku memang hantu." gumam Luhan, air matanya menetes. Dia terisak.

Sehun otomatis ingin memegang bahu Luhan saat mendengar namja China itu tersedu, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Apa hantu tidak bisa merasakan cinta? Aku merasakan cinta, cinta kepadamu Sehun. Hanya padamu." lanjut Luhan, isakannya semakin keras.

"Ta..tapi kita beda alam."

"Aku tahu, aku sadar. Kita beda... Tapi... Aku... Ahh.." Luhan tidak bisa melajutkan kata katanya.

Hening lagi.

Malam menyingsing dan sebentar lagi subuh tiba. Luhan terus terisak isak, dia mencintai seorang manusia, manusia yang tidak mungkin membalas cintanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat orang menangis." bujuk Sehun, dia melangkah maju, memberanikan dirinya lagi.

Hening lama.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, menghapus air matanya.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku... Dan sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi, tempat ini berbahaya untukmu." sahut Luhan, sesekali segukan.

"Pergi?"

"Ya, kau harus pergi. Sekarang."

"Tapi..."

"Pergi. Aku tidak ingin orang yang aku cintai sampai terluka." potong Luhan, wajahnya serius.

Sehun diam, tidak beranjak kemana mana. Dia merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Namja cadel itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan melakukan apa.

Angin bertiup semakin kencang.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Tuan Tanaka terbang dengan laju cepat, mata merahnya menyapu setiap inci hutan dibawahnya, mencari cari korban. Hantu tua dan jelek itu harus sesegera mungkin menemukan dua mangsa terakhir, sebelum purnama terakhir muncul.

'Jantung... Darah... Jantung... Darah...'

'Istriku, kau akan bangkit sebentar lagi. Jantung dan darah pemuda perjaka akan membangunkanmu. Kita akan bersama sama lagi, menjadi hantu abadi.'

Setelah lama terbang, tuan Tanaka melihat sosok penampakan dari jauh, hal itu membuatnya tersenyum licik. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan tidak jauh darinya.

'Aku begitu mudah menemukan korban.'

Tuan Tanaka semakin mempercepat terbangnya, namun tiba tiba jalannya dihalangi oleh sosok berbaju abu abu, Kyungsoo.

"Tuan... Tunggu tuan..." kata Kyungsoo, cepat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku?" hardik tuan Tanaka, marah.

"Bukan begitu tuan, tapi..."

"Minggir sekarang..."

Tuan Tanaka menyerang Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan jari jari berkuku panjangnya, yang membuat pipi putih dan mulus Kyungsoo tegores cukup dalam.

"Argh..." Kyungsoo menjerit, tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kau pembantu tidak berguna."

Tuan Tanaka terbang lagi, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang menghalanginya. Dia mendekati sosok namja berkulit tan yang sudah berjarak cukup dekat dengannya. Namja itu Jongin.

Wussshh...

"Ah, korban ke 99 sudah didepan mata." kata tuan Tanaka, sosok besarnya sudah berdiri di depan Jongin.

Deg.

Jongin yang sejak tadi berjalan tidak tentu arah, terkaget. Sosok tua jelek tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya, menyeringai kejam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jongin, mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Hahahahaaa..." tuan Tanaka malah terkekeh, sangat keras.

Jongin mundur beberapa langkah, waspada, dia memasang kuda kuda.

Tuan Tanaka menghentikan gelak tawa jeleknya, dia maju beberapa langkah, sembari menusuk giginya dengan kuku panjangnya (lagi)

"Oh, aku sepertinya menemukan korban dari negara lain. Kalau bisa menebak, kau pasti dari Korea...hm..." kekeh tuan Tanaka, kekehan sadis.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Siapa kau..." Jongin mundur lagi.

"Jangan banyak tanya, sekarang kau harus mati..."

Tuan Tanaka tanpa aba aba langsung menyerang Jongin dengan tangannya yang memanjang, tangan itu bergerak cepat, ingin mencekik leher Jongin. Tapi, Kyungsoo muncul dan pasang badan.

"Argh..."

Kyungsoo yang terkena cekikan tersebut, namja kecil itu mengerang dan mengejang, mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ja..jangan tuan... Dia..."

"Lagi lagi kau. Ada apa denganmu? Kau menghalangiku sejak tadi." geram tuan Tanaka,

"Jangan bunuh dia..tuan..dia..ah,..dia..."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak berguna tuan...dia...sudah tidak perjaka lagi." kata Kyungsoo, putus putus, dia terpaksa berbohong, agar Jongin bisa dilepaskan.

"Tidak perjaka?"

"Ya tuan. Percuma tuan membunuhnya..aku..aku sudah memastikan bahwa dia tidak perjaka." jelas Kyungsoo.

Tuan Tanaka nampak berpikir keras, namun dia terkekeh lagi.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menjadikannya makan malam."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, si tua jelek tersebut menghempaskan Kyungsoo ke tanah, dia fokus lagi pada Jongin. Dia sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa calon korban itu tidak perjaka. Tapi dia memutuskan akan membunuhnya dan menjadikannya santapan malam.

Brugh.

Kyungsoo jatuh ketanah, namja itu memegang lehernya yang merah dan berdarah. Air matanya keluar, dia menangis. Namja hantu itu akan melakukan apa saja asal Jongin selamat.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pemuda. Hidupmu hanya sampai disini saja." seru Tuan Tanaka, lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya yang panjang dan berduri, siap menusuk jantung Jongin.

Jongin mematung ditempatnya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia diserang mendadak.

Dan.

"Arghh...akkh..."

Lidah tuan Tanaka menembus jantung, tapi bukan jantung Jongin, melainkan jantung Kyungsoo. Hantu bermata bulat itu lagi lagi pasang badan, dan dirinyalah yang terkena serangan dari tuan Tanaka. Darah merembes keluar dari dada dan mulut kecil Kyungsoo.

"Jongin ah... Ah... Akhh."

Jongin kaget, mengira dirinya sudah mati, ternyata tidak, dia diselamatkan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo rela mati untuknya.

"Lari Jongin ah, la..larilah... Ikuti jalan disana... Kau..kau akan menemukan temanku yang lain, juga temanmu..akhh... Pergilah sekarang juga, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup..." nafas Kyungsoo putus putus, tapi dia berusaha mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Katakan pada..pada temanku, katakan...Abu.. Pohon Sakura 1000 tahun, akhh.. katakan itu padanya. Akkhh..." Kyungsoo mengejang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, nafasnya sudah sampai tenggorokan.

"Pergilah Jongin... Aku... Namaku Kyungsoo... Akhh.. Aku...aku mencintaimu." setelah mengungkapkan cintanya, namja hantu itu menghembuskan nafasnya sebagai hantu. Meninggal untuk kedua kalinya.

Mata Jongin berkaca kaca, belum percaya dengan apa yang disaksikannya. Seorang hantu kecil rela mati untuknya, karena mencintainya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jongin berlari kencang, dia masih punya waktu karena tuan Tanaka masih kesulitan mengeluarkan lidahnya dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

'Terima kasih Kyungsoo, kau menyelamatkanku.'

Angin semakin kencang saja.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jongin terus berlari, lari dengan kencang. Sesekali dia terjatuh karena terantuk akar pohon yang menyembul ditanah, namun namja itu pantang menyerah, dia harus selamat dan menemukan Sehun.

'Aku akan hidup Kyungsoo, terima kasih... Kau mencintaiku.' batin Jongin, matanya semakin berkaca kaca, namun tidak sampai meneteskan air mata.

Waktu terus berlalu, subuh semakin menjelang. Jongin akhirnya tiba di wilayah yang masih di dominasi dengan pohon pohon besar dan tua, pohon yang kebanyakan kering. Dan ditempat itulah Sehun dan Luhan berada.

"Sehun..." panggil Jongin, dia sangat senang karena berhasil menemukan temannya itu.

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan, terutama Sehun yang terlihat kaget sekaligus gembira, Jongin menemukannya.

"Jongin hyung..." balas Sehun, bersemangat.

Luhan memandang Sehun sejenak, mengamati lagi wajah tampan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Pergilah bersama temanmu. Sekarang juga... Cepat." tukas Luhan, entah mengapa dia merasakan aura lain yang menyusul dibelakang Jongin.

Jongin berhenti tepat disamping Sehun, namja itu memegang lututnya, lelah berlari, nafasnya pendek pendek.

"Kau.. Kau pasti teman Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin, to the poin, sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang, untuk memastikan bahwa hantu tuan Tanaka belum muncul.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo?" Luhan bertanya balik,

Jongin mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan. Bibir seksinya bergetar, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Kyung..Kyungsoo.. Dia... Dia berpesan padaku, mengatakan Abu dan pohon Sakura 1000 tahun. Itu pesannya." jelas Jongin, terbata bata.

"Abu? Pohon Sakura 1000 tahun?"

"Ya."

Luhan nampak berpikir, mencerna informasi dari Jongin itu. Dan langsung paham dengan cepat. Dia mengangguk mengerti. Mata rusanya langsung tertuju pada pohon besar di belakang Sehun, pohon sakura tua berumur 1000 tahun. Semangatnya muncul seketika.

"Tapi dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan, hampir lupa dengan rekan sesama hantunya.

Jongin bungkam, dia meremas tangannya, tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana.

"Mana Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang hal ini?" paksa Luhan,

"Eh... Maaf.. Kyungsoo, dia.. Dia terbunuh dan hilang." jawab Jongin. Yang sempat menoleh tadi dan melihat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo memudar saat jantungnya di tusuk dengan lidah tuan Tanaka.

"Apa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" pekik Luhan, kaget bukan main, dia hampir merosot ditempatnya.

"Ak..aku tidak tahu, aku hanya melihat seorang pria tua Jepang, memakai kimono kebesaran.. Dan.. Dia membunuh Kyungsoo dengan lidah panjang berdurinya. Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo menyelamatkanku, akulah sebenarnya yang ingin di bunuh." terang Jongin, menundukkan wajahnya, sedih.

Luhan meneteskan air matanya, dari cerita Jongin, dia bisa tahu jika pelaku pembunuhan Kyungsoo itu adalah tuan Tanaka. Hantu iblis yang sangat kejam.

Luhan lemas seketika, tubuhnya oleng.

Brugh, Luhan jatuh, tapi bukan jatuh ke tanah, namun ke pelukan Sehun, namja tampan itu memegang tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Sehun, khawatir, nafasnya menyapu wajah Luhan.

Luhan tidak menimpali, dia memegang pipi Sehun dengan telapak tangannya, sambil mendesah halus.

"Aku... Aku tidak..." belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tiba tiba tuan Tanaka muncul seperti angin, dalam sekejap mata.

Hantu jelek itu berdiri sambil tertawa tidak jauh dari posisi Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin.

"Wah, sepertinya ada cinta di hutan ini..." kekeh tuan Tanaka, tidak menyesal karena sudah membunuh Kyungsoo. Dia menggoyangkan kuku panjangnya, seperti mencengkram.

Deg. Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin menahan nafas mereka. Ketiga namja itu begitu mudah ditemukan oleh si tua jelek hancur itu.

"Kalian semua harus mati... Ditanganku."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 3 update. Maaf kemarin sepertinya ffn error, nggak bisa publish ff. Hehehee... Sebentar lagi ff ini tamat alias end.

Untuk yang menunggu ff lanjutan chanbaek 'help me' chap 2, ff itu segera di publish besok atau lusa.

Terima kasih Reviewnya chap lalu, sekali lagi maaf jika genre dan cerita ff ini tidak menarik... Aku sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik, hehehee

Review again ya...

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

GHOST LOVE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc

Main Cast : HunHan & KaiSoo

Genre : Horor, Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M or T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Tuan Tanaka mulai mengangkat tangannya lagi, bersiap menyerang. Jari jarinya bergoyang goyang kasar.

"Jangan tuan..." kata Luhan cepat, hantu namja itu pasang badan, merentangkan kedua tangannya. Melindungi Sehun dan Jongin.

Tuan Tanaka terkekeh lagi, sangat jelek dan menjijikkan.

"Menyingkirlah Luhan. Sekarang juga." hardik tuan Tanaka, membahana.

"Tidak. Tolong tuan jangan membunuh mereka. Aku mohon." ucap Luhan, meminta pengampunan, agar Sehun dan Jongin dilepaskan. Air matanya masih menetes, teringat kematian Kyungsoo yang begitu cepat.

"Kau melawanku? Hah... Ada apa denganmu? Kau jatuh cinta pada manusia?" tuan Tanaka bertanya, sambil terus terkekeh, walau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri.

Luhan bungkam, posisinya masih sama, tetap pasang badan.

"Kau berkhianat padaku Luhan. Nasibmu akan sama seperti Kyungsoo. Kau masih bisa merubah keputusan. Tangkap mereka untukku." ujar tuan Tanaka, mencoba merayu Luhan untuk kembali ke pihaknya.

"Tuan sia sia saja membunuh mereka, mereka tidak perjaka lagi." timpal Luhan, mencari alasan, alasan yang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Agar dua manusia itu dibiarkan hidup.

Tuan Tanaka tertawa keras mendengar kata kata Luhan, dia tidak percaya begitu saja.

"Kau bohong. Aku tidak begitu saja percaya. Kau menipuku."

"Aku tidak bohong tuan. Percayalah. Aku selama ini patuh pada tuan. Aku sudah mengambil darah dan jantung namja untuk kebangkitan istri tuan. Aku tidak punya alasan berbohong."

"Tentu saja kau punya alasan. Kau jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka." tukas tuan Tanaka, seraya menunjuk Sehun dengan kuku panjangnya.

"Ti..tidak tuan...aku..."

"Sudahlah. Kau mengambil pilihan menyelamatkan mereka. Maka kau juga harus mati." seru tuan Tanaka, langsung terbang ke udara, membuat pusaran angin besar, mengakibatkan dedaunan kering beterbangan dan ranting pohon bergoyang.

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah, masih melindungi Jongin dan Sehun. Dia menoleh singkat pada dua namja itu.

"Kalian pergilah... Lari sekarang." kata Luhan, dengan wajah cemas. Menyuruh Sehun dan Jongin menyelamatkan diri.

Sehun langsung menggeleng kasar,

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Tanpa kau." kata Sehun, lantang. Kalimatnya itu diangguki oleh Jongin.

"Tolong pergilah. Kalian tidak punya banyak waktu." paksa Luhan, matanya berkaca kaca, ingin menangis.

"Tidak, tanpamu." kekeuh Sehun.

"Aku hantu, tidak mungkin bersama kalian."

"Aku.. Aku tidak peduli. Karena aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu." ungkap Sehun, akhirnya jujur.

Deg.

"Ka..kau juga mencintaiku?" gagap Luhan, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu." tegas Sehun, serius.

Air mata Luhan menetes lagi, itu adalah air mata bahagia. Dia belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini, cintanya terbalaskan. Cinta dari hantu kepada manusia.

Luhan dan Sehun tidak bisa berlovey dovey, karena tiba tiba saja tuan Tanaka mengganggu moment bahagia itu, mengganggunya dengan sebuah serangan mendadak. Serangan tangan panjang klasiknya.

Luhan fokus lagi, sebagai hantu dia punya kekuatan, walau tidak sekuat tuan Tanaka jelek itu. Dia mencoba menahan serangan tuan Tanaka.

Pernyataan cinta dari Sehun membuat Luhan seakan mendapat energi dan kekuatan baru. Dia berhasil menahan serangan tuan Tanaka itu.

Takh... Luhan menahan serangan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Larilah sekarang. Aku..akan menahan ini.. Larilah, cepat." kata Luhan, terengah engah, mengerahkan semua tenaganya.

"Jangan harap bisa mengalahkanku." tuan Tanaka tertawa jelek, walau agak kaget karena serangannya bisa dipatahkan oleh Luhan.

"Lari... Kumohon..."

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk bersamaan, memutuskan untuk lari dan mengikuti arahan Luhan. Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan berlari bersama, sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Luhan. Derap langkah mereka berdebam di tanah.

Tuan Tanaka terus menyerang Luhan, namun Luhan selalu berhasil mematahkan serangannya.

"Kita percepat ini... Kau membuang waktuku." tukas tuan Tanaka, kemudian terbang tinggi dan menendang dada Luhan.

Bugh.

Luhan terpental dan jatuh ke tanah. Namja hantu itu memegang dadanya, menatap bergantian antara tuan Tanaka dan Sehun Jongin yang berhasil lari cukup jauh. Dia berdoa semoga Sehun dan Jongin selamat.

Tapi, doanya kemungkinan tidak terkabul, karena hantu jelek itu mengejar Sehun dan Jongin. Dan tidak memperdulikannya.

'Sial, aku harus berusaha menghentikannya. Mereka berdua harus tetap hidup.' batin Luhan, berusaha keras berdiri, dan langsung melesat ke udara.

Waktu terus berjalan.

"Kalian berdua tidak akan lolos dariku... Jantung dan darah kalian akan menjadi penutup terakhir pencarianku selama ini." teriak tuan Tanaka kejam, masih mengejar Jongin dan Sehun.

Hantu tua itu mengeluarkan lidah panjang berdurinya, sebuah serangan kasar yang selalu berhasil melumpuhkan korbannya. Lidah itu terjulur, sangat cepat. Hampir mencapai bagian belakang Sehun.

"Sehun, cepat..." kata Jongin, terengah, dia masih berpegangan tangan dengan Sehun.

"Aku lelah hyung." balas Sehun, sejak tadi kakinya kram dan letih.

"Kita diserang, lidahnya ada dibelakangmu."

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi..tapi aku sepertinya tidak kuat lagi."

"Kau harus bertahan."

Lidah panjang itu sedikit lagi menusuk bagian belakang Sehun, dan...

Bugh.

Tuan Tanaka mendadak terjengkang dan jatuh ketanah, lidahnya mundur kembali dan masuk kemulut keriputnya. Luhan berhasil menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Sialan kau Luhan. Beraninya kau menyerangku." geram tuan Tanaka, menahan sakit karena jatuh. Ini kali pertama Luhan melakukan itu kepadanya.

"Maaf tuan... Tapi aku harus menghentikan tuan." kata Luhan, mendarat ketanah. Mata rusanya mengamati Sehun dan Jongin yang terus berlari.

"Kau harus membayar semuanya... Rasakan ini."

Bughh... Plak...

Luhan terlempar jauh, akibat serangan mendadak tuan Tanaka. Dia ditampar dengan lidah, sangat keras. Setelah itu dililit dengan lidah tersebut, lidah berduri dan berlendir.

"Argh...ah..." Luhan berusaha keras lepas dari lilitan itu.

"Matilah kau. Ikuti jejak Kyungsoo." kekeh tuan Tanaka, membahana. Mengeratkan lilitan lidahnya.

Luhan tidak putuh asa, namja itu terus berusaha, dahinya sudah berkeringat, mencoba mengerahkan tenaga dan kekuatannya. Dia terus mengingat balasan cinta dari Sehun, sesuatu yang memberinya energi dan kekuatan lebih.

"Mati kau... Mati..."

"Argh..."

"Mati..."

"Ti..tidak sekarang..."

Luhan berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari lilitan lidah tuan Tanaka, tapi akibat mengeluarkan tenaga terlalu besar, dia terlempar sangat jauh. Terlempar kesebuah pohon tua. Pusaran angin juga merupakan salah satu sebab dia terlempar kesana.

Braakk... Kraak...

"Akhh..ash.." Luhan meringis kesakitan, dia tersangkut di cabang pohon tua itu.

Namja itu berusaha memperbaiki posisinya, dipikirannya hanya ada cinta Sehun, juga niat menyelamatkan namja itu. Namun sesuatu perlahan menarik perhatiannya, ada sebuah benda, bukan sebuah, tapi dua buah.

Benda itu berupa dua botol yang digantung disalah satu cabang pohon itu, agak tersembunyi.

Deg.

Luhan mengamati dari dekat, dia bergerak pelan, menarik lengan bajunya yang robek. Melihat lebih dekat kedua benda itu.

Dia merasakan sesuatu, sebuah getaran singkat ditubuhnya.

'Apa ini abuku dan abu Kyungsoo?' batin Luhan, mengelap keringat didahinya.

Tanpa berlama lama, dia mengambil dua botol itu, botol yang lebih besar menjadi fokus utamanya, botol itulah yang membuatnya merasakan getaran kecil.

'Aku yakin ini abu... Ya, ini abuku.' semangat Luhan, menggenggam erat botol yang lebih besar, sedikit mengguncangnya, suara serbuk terdengar jelas.

"Dan ini pasti botol abu Kyungsoo." gumamnya, berpindah pada botol yang lebih kecil, mengguncangnya juga.

Luhan semakin bersemangat, dia menggenggam dua botol itu. Botol yang memang berisi abunya dan abu Kyungsoo. Pohon tempatnya terpental adalah pohon Sakura berumur 1000 tahun, pohon itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu cintanya pada Sehun.

'Aku.. Aku bisa selamat dan tidak menjadi hantu seperti ini lagi. Aku bisa tenang...' batin Luhan, matanya berkaca kaca, gembira.

Hantu China itu menarik nafasnya, menghembuskannya pelan, dua botol abu tergenggam erat ditangannya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, dia terbang dengan sisa tenaga yang ada.

Wuusshh...

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Luhan terbang dengan laju kencang, wajah lelah dan letihnya diterpa angin. Lengan kanan dan betisnya berdarah, namun dia tidak peduli. Dia harus cepat untuk bisa menyelamatkan Sehun dan Jongin, sebelum terlambat.

'Mereka berdua harus selamat..'

Luhan semakin mempercepat terbangnya, namun tiba tiba sebuah cahaya kecil mengenainya, yang membuat lengan kanannya sakit, seperti terbakar.

"Aww..ahh..." Luhan jatuh ke tanah lagi, lumayan keras. Namja itu menatap ke langit.

'Ah, pagi sudah hampir menjelang.' mata rusanya menatap siluet cahaya yang tadi mengenainya. Dia tidak bisa terkena cahaya matahari. Matahari merupakan pantangan wajib untuknya.

Hening lama.

Secara tiba tiba, Luhan mendapatkan suatu rencana. Rencana yang bisa membahayakan dirinya, namun rencana itu bisa menghentikan kejahatan tuan Tanaka.

Semangat itu muncul lagi, Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

'Aku harus cepat, sebelum terlambat...'

Hantu itu bergerak lagi, berburu dengan waktu.

o

o

o

o

Jongin dan Sehun menelusuri jalan setapak tidak berujung, seperti biasa hanya ada pepohonan besar disekeliling mereka. Dua namja berbeda warna kulit itu terus berlari kencang.

'Sehun, jangan menyerah." kata Jongin.

"Ya, hyung."

Mereka saling menguatkan, keringat sudah memenuhi tubuh mereka. Terlebih Sehun yang sama sekali tidak memakai baju, karena bajunya beberapa saat yang lalu ditanggalkan oleh Luhan, dan dia lupa mengenakannya lagi.

Bugh.

Tiba tiba Sehun terantuk akar pohon yang menyembul ditanah, yang membuat namja tampan itu jatuh terjerembab, bahunya tergores ranting pohon.

"Akhh...ah."

"Sehun, kau tidak apa apa?" Jongin berhenti berlari, dan menghampiri sahabatnya yang jatuh itu.

'Ti..tidak apa apa hyung." jawab Sehun, terengah engah.

"Kau masih kuat kan?"

"Se..sepertinya tidak hyung. Aku lelah." jujur Sehun, memegang bahu kanannya yang berdarah.

Hening.

Wuushhh...

Seperti angin, tuan Tanaka sudah muncul dan mendarat mulus tepat beberapa meter dari posisi Sehun dan Jongin.

"Dua pemuda malang... Kalian tidak bisa main kucing kucingan denganku. Akulah yang berkuasa disini." suara tawa jelek kembali terdengar dari kerongkongan bau tanah tuan Tanaka. Kembali bisa mengejar dua namja Korea itu.

Jongin dan Sehun menoleh kebelakang bersamaan. Wajah lelah dan berkeringat mereka terlihat jelas sekarang, karena pagi sudah menjelang. Mata keduanya memandang penampakan horor tuan Tanaka.

"Hyung..bagaimana ini..." gumam Sehun,

"Aku juga tidak tahu Sehun." timpal Jongin, mendesah. Namja tan itu kembali teringat dengan sosok Kyungsoo yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kita tidak bisa lolos sekarang."

Dua namja itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mereka terjepit. Sulit untuk lolos lagi. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

"Hahaha... Permainan kita cukup sampai disini. Darah dan jantung kalian milikku sekarang..."

Tuan Tanaka merentangkan kedua tangannya, angin berhembus sangat kencang, dedaunan beterbangan lagi, dan akar pohon berlendir keluar dari dalam tanah. Rupanya tuan Tanaka mengeluarkan kekuatan lainnya.

Wusshh...kretak... Krekk...

Hantu kejam dan licik itu merubah diri jadi monster berlendir, dengan lidah lidah panjang berduri yang menjuntai.

"Matilah kalian... Mati..."

Hantu itu ingin memulai menyerang, untuk menghabisi nyawa Jongin dan Sehun, tapi tiba tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, pelukan keras dan mendadak. Tampak dua buah botol terlempar tepat dihadapannya, jatuh didepan kaki Jongin dan Sehun. Si pemeluk itu adalah Luhan.

"Sehun... Tolong ambil dua botol itu... Ambillah..." kata Luhan, terus memeluk erat tuan Tanaka, pelukan yang dimaksudkannya untuk mencegah hantu tua jelek itu bergerak. Dia berhasil menghentikan tuan Tanaka tepat pada waktunya.

Sehun dengan cepat mengambil dua botol itu, dengan pikiran yang bertanya tanya, belum tahu maksudnya apa.

"Lagi lagi kau... Lepaskan..." tuan Tanaka menggeram keras, suara mirip kerbau yang dicucuk. Mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Dua botol itu berisi..berisi abu.. Tolong.. Tolong bawa botol paling besar ke China dan..dan bo..botol paling kecil ke negara kalian... Tolong... Tolonglah..." kata Luhan, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, berharap Sehun mengerti maksudnya.

Sehun mengangguk, paham, namja tampan itu menoleh pada Jongin, sahabatnya juga mengangguk, sama pahamnya.

Luhan terus berusaha menahan tuan Tanaka, dan berdoa semoga matahari bersinar penuh dan menembus pepohonan kering, sudah jelas bahwa dia akan membakar dirinya bersama tuan Tanaka.

"Arghh... Lepaskan... Sialan... Lepas...kau..." erang tuan Tanaka, sadar dengan rencana Luhan.

"Tidak, kau harus terbakar dan menghilang bersamaku." timpal Luhan, tidak lagi menggunakan kata tuan dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau..kau melawanku... Argh.."

"Kau dan aku akan mati, menghilang. Dan istrimu tidak akan bangkit lagi. Ritual itu gagal. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jantung dan darah namja perjaka terakhir. Tidak akan pernah... Semua berakhir."

"Argh..."

Waktu terus berputar, cahaya matahari pagi menyeruak masuk dan menerpa tubuh Luhan dan tuan Tanaka. Dua tubuh hantu itu berasap dengan cepat, mulai terbakar. Peristiwa langka itu disaksikan oleh Jongin dan Sehun, tepat didepan mereka.

"Arghh..."

"Akhh..."

Luhan memandang Sehun, pandangan teduh sekaligus kesakitan, bibirnya bergetar.

"Sehun ah, ak..aku...aku sangat mencintaimu. Ak..aku berharap kita..kita bisa bertemu..di..dikehidupan lain. Aku berharap bisa..bisa berenkarnasi dan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..akhh...ahh..."

"Aku..aku dan Kyungsoo berharap bisa tenang jika abuku dan abunya dibawa ke negara kami..masing masing..akhh... Tolonglah..."

"Ak..aku mencintaimu Sehun ah.."

Tiga kata terakhir itu menjadi penanda berakhirnya sepak terjang Luhan sebagai hantu, dia terbakar oleh sinar matahari. Begitu juga dengan sosok tuan Tanaka, hantu kakek jelek itu hangus bersama tubuh Luhan. Terbakar dan menghilang.

Kretak..kretak..krakk...

Sehun menyaksikan semua peristiwa itu, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, suaranya tercekat. Kata kata terakhir Luhan begitu membuatnya sakit.

"Ak..aku juga..men..mencintaimu Luhan." gumam Sehun, menggenggam erat dua botol abu ditangannya. Posisinya berlutut.

Sinar matahari bersinar semakin terang, menyapu bersih hutan Aikogihara. Hutan yang awalnya gelap itu sekarang jadi terang benderang.

Kini tinggallah Sehun dan Jongin.

Hening.

"Hiks..hiks..." Sehun terisak isak pelan, menundukkan wajahnya, namja tampan itu menangis, untuk kali pertamanya.

Jongin lekas mengusap bahu Sehun, menenangkan. Dia paham dengan perasaan Sehun. Perasaan yang sama juga dirasakannya, rasa yang kini muncul untuk Kyungsoo, hantu kecil yang sudah menyelamatkannya.

Nyawa mereka berdua selamat.

o

o

o

o

Terang, semua terang benderang. Jongin dan Sehun masih ditempat mereka, tidak beranjak kemana mana. Malam mencekam telah terlewati. Dua namja menemukan cinta mereka, cinta yang hadir dalam semalam saja. Cinta kepada dua sosok hantu yang kini menghilang.

Sunyi, senyap. Hanya isakan tertahan Sehun yang terdengar, ditambah dengan kicauan burung menyambut pagi.

"Tenanglah Sehun. Semua baik baik saja." gumam Jongin, masih mengusap bahu Sehun. Namja berkulit seksi itu membuka jaket tebalnya dan memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh Sehun.

"Tapi..tapi Luhan, dia..dia... Dia menghilang hyung." kata Sehun, segukan.

"Ya, dia menghilang. peristiwa yang sama juga terjadi pada Kyungsoo, namja itu menghilang." Jongin mendesah halus.

Sehun mengusap air matanya, tidak ingin lama lama larut dalam kesedihan, masih ada yang harus dilakukannya. Yaitu membawa abu Luhan ke China.

"Hyung, aku akan ke China, membawa abu Luhan." sahut Sehun, perlahan mulai normal lagi.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Setelah membawa abu Luhan, kita kembali ke Korea dan membawa abu Kyungsoo juga." Jongin menimpali, memejamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi.

"Ya hyung." angguk Sehun, mantap.

Dua namja itu berdiri bersamaan, Jongin membantu Sehun untuk berdiri. Setelah itu Sehun memberikan botol abu Kyungsoo kepada Jongin, dan botol abu Luhan dipegangnya sendiri.

Belum sempat mereka beranjak, tiba tiba terdengar suara derap langkah, langkah yang seperti berlari, rombongan. Jongin dan Sehun menoleh bersamaan kearah suara langkah itu.

"Ah, Jongin.. Sehun.. Rupanya kalian disini." itu adalah suara bass Chanyeol, namja jangkung yang menjadi salah satu rombongan mahasiswa, teman Jongin dan Sehun.

"Oppa, aku khawatir dengan oppa berdua." sahut Seulgi, yeoja cantik, yang juga ikut dalam rombongan.

"Karena kalian sudah ditemukan, maka hari ini juga kita pulang. Dosen menyuruh kita membatalkan penelitian di hutan ini." timpal namja yang lain, bernama Minhoo.

Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang, tidak mengatakan apa apa. Hanya senyuman singkat yang menghiasi wajah tampan mereka, tanda setuju untuk pulang. Masing masing mereka memegang botol abu, dengan sangat erat. Mereka berusaha terlihat biasa agar tidak ada pertanyaan macam macam yang dilontarkan untuk mereka.

Dan akhirnya, rombongan mahasiswa asal Korea itu meninggalkan hutan kaki gunung Fuji Jepang, pulang kembali ke negara asal mereka, Korea Selatan.

Hari yang buruk telah dilalui.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

3 hari kemudian.

Sehun dan Jongin membawa abu Luhan ke China, mengubur abu itu di samping rumah ibadah etnis Chinese disana. Setelah itu kembali ke Korea Selatan lagi, untuk mengubur abu Kyungsoo. Jongin memilih propinsi Goyang sebagai tempat mengubur abu Kyungsoo.

Sekarang, dua namja yang sama sama jago dance itu duduk berdua disebuah bangku taman, kampus. Memisahkan diri dari mahasiswa lain.

Sejak 3 hari terakhir Sehun selalu diam, jarang bicara. Padahal Sehun merupakan tipe namja yang asal dan suka melucu, walau kelucuannya itu kadang garing. Jongin selalu berusaha memberikan semangat padanya.

"Sudahlah Sehun, relakan dia. Luhan pasti sudah tenang di alam sana, rohnya tidak akan melayang di dunia lagi." kata Jongin, dengan mata berkaca kaca, dia juga teringat dengan Kyungsoo. Dia belum membalas pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu hyung. Tapi..tapi, aku merindukannya." timpal Sehun, lirih.

"Aku paham, aku juga merindukan Kyungsoo." Jongin bergumam, menerawang.

"Apa hyung percaya renkarnasi?" tanya Sehun, mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak." jawab Jongin, ambigu.

Suasana kembali hening, mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing masing, pikiran yang tentunya mengarah pada dua sosok hantu yang rela mati demi mereka.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, memandang langit cerah, sambil mendesah. Namja tampan itu ingin mengajak Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang dance di kampus mereka, namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tampak dari jauh, dua sosok namja berjalan berdampingan, namja yang satu lebih tinggi dari yang lain, namja tinggi dengan mata rusanya, sedangkan namja pendek dengan mata bulat beningnya.

Deg.

Jongin menahan nafasnya, terpana, dia mengucek matanya sambil menarik lengan baju Sehun.

"Sehun, kau harus lihat disana." kata Jongin, sangat bersemangat.

"Lihat apa hyung." timpal Sehun, lesu, masih menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak bergairah.

"Itu disana, sepertinya ada dua mahasiswa baru. Atau mungkin mahasiswa pindahan." jelas Jongin, menunjuk nunjuk.

"Lalu, apa menariknya."

"Mereka itu adalah Kyungsoo...dan Luhan."

Deg.

Mendengar nama Luhan membuat Sehun langsung mendongakkan wajahnya, mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin.

"Luhan..." Sehun berdiri, sudah melihat dengan jelas namja yang dimaksud Jongin, walau jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Namja magnae itu mematung beberapa saat, dengan pandangan terus tertuju pada sosok itu, dadanya bergemuruh. Apa benar itu adalah Luhan? Apa renkarnasi itu ada? Atau mungkin hanya mirip saja?

"Ayo kesana." ajak Jongin, bersemangat. Tidak sabar bertemu dengan namja yang 'mirip' dengan Kyungsoo itu.

"Ya hyung. Ayo." Sehun tidak kalah semangatnya. Kegalauan dan kesedihannya perlahan hilang, bagai asap.

Dua namja bermarga beda itu berlari bersamaan. Menghampiri dua namja yang wajahnya mirip dengan sosok hantu Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Sukacita itu hadir kembali, mereka tidak peduli jika dua namja itu hanya mirip saja. Yang pasti mereka yakin bahwa Tuhan mengirimkan dua sosok itu untuk mereka, dalam wujud manusia seutuhnya, bukan hantu.

'Luhan, kau kembali... Kita akan mengulangi ciuman malam itu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun.' batin Sehun, tersenyum sendiri. Dadanya berdebar hebat.

'Kyungsoo, aku membalas cintamu. Kau akan menjadi pendampingku, untuk selamanya.' Jongin juga membatin. Perasaannya sama dengan Sehun.

Suara sepatu mereka berdebam, terus berlari, kencang.

Hari ini dan hari selanjutnya, mereka berdua akan menjalani hari yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya, karena Sehun dan Jongin telah menemukan tambatan hati mereka.

Yuhuuu.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

END

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Tamat deh, hehe.. Mudah2an FF ini tidak kepotong lagi. Terima kasih sudah baca dan Review Chingu. Salam. 


End file.
